Reenter the Matrix Ambiant View
by shadow of alucard
Summary: With Neo gone, the survivors of Zion must look for another One: In the many dimensions of The Matrix


RE ENTER THE MATRIX AMBIANT VIEW by Shadow of Alucard

CHAPTER 1 Part One: Multi Dimensional Glitch

"Morpheus, is there anywhere we can hide from the machines?" Niobe asked silently hoping for a yes to her question.

"I don't know Niobe," Morpheus said grimly, "It looks like this could be the end for us."

When it was revealed that the matrix possessed not one but many dimensions it was also discovered that there were different types of agents. With this frightening discovery the war between machines and humans sparked again. Agents from every known dimension came and over took the machines. With the machines under their control it was only a matter of time before the resistance base was devastated. Eventually, the sentinels destroyed Zion. It was a nightmare. The entire location was an ocean of fire, blood, and flesh. You could even hear the innocent cries of babies above the gunfire. Morpheus and Niobe, along with a hand full of others, escaped on the Nebercanezer. With their lives the only hope they had the fact that their defender and savior, Neo was gone only made things seem more hopeless. 

"Ghost, we're near the jurisdiction of the Hades dimension," Morpheus said. "I need you to plug in."

" Right away Morpheus," Ghost complied. Ghost sat into the black metal chair, had the giant wire put into his head, and was transported into the Hades dimension of the Matrix. 

The Hades dimension is a mess. Its a senseless place of anarchy, violence, drug abuse, rape, and larceny. Ghost took out his cell phone and dialed 555-5431. 

"Morpheus, exactly what am I looking for?" Ghost asked. 

"You're looking for someone who stands out within the programming of the dimension," Morpheus said. 

"So basically, someone who doesn't fight." 

"Not necessarily," Morpheus informed. "You also have to look for someone who fights for the right reasons."

"Understood." Thus, Ghost set off to find any one who stood out in this dimension. Upon his travels he encountered the worst of criminals, gangs, thugs, rapists and thieves. 

"The only difference in these people are their crimes," Ghost said to himself almost certain that nobody could fit Morpheus's description... At least not in this dimension. 

In the distance ghost heard yelling. 

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" 

It was an innocent girl, possibly just released into this world. An innocent virgin totally oblivious to the dark future that awaited her. 

"Hey, come on don't fight so much."

"Scum bag," Ghost muttered. He wished to help her, but protecting newly released people was not his mission here. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"

"What?!" Ghost said, taken aback by surprised. Ghost rushed over to the attempted rape scene, there he saw three people, the rapist, the victim, and...the hero??? 

"Amazing," Ghost exclaimed. "Someone who actually thinks outside the system. Here's THE ONE!"

Ghost watched eagerly as the young teenage boy defended the girl. 

"SO, what are you going to do if I don't leave her alone?" The rapist said with an evil smile on his face. 

"Touch her, and I'll show you," the boy said firmly standing his ground.

"Ok, how's this?" The rapist attempted to reach down the victims shirt. 

"I warned you, the boy said." 

"So, what are you going to do?" The Rapist at first didn't receive a verbal answer, then realized that the boy disappeared. "Guess he got scared," the rapist said. "Now where were we?" 

"No!" the girl screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"You should pay more attention," the boy said re-appearing behind the rapist.

"-but how did you...." His words were ended as the boy plunged his right arm into his chest. Blood sprayed from the puncture as well as the rapist's mouth as the boy twisted his hand again and again, each turn more agonizing than the last with in the rapist's body. "This is what I do to people like you," the boy said darkly as he ripped his hand out of the newfound victims body bringing his heart with it. With one final squirt of blood from the mouth the rapist as he drew his last breath and fell to the ground. 

-End part one

Author notes: disregard the first story. Its the same thing only cut off. This is my first fic so a flame would be undesirable, but if a flame is what you think then a flame is what I get. 


End file.
